


И роза обвила шиповник...

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Когда у Холмса происходит неожиданное столкновение с вымыслом воображения Уотсона, а Уотсон признаётся в тайной корреспонденции, выходные на побережье в Сассексе принимают неожиданный поворот к лучшему.





	И роза обвила шиповник...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Rose Grew Round the Briar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039462) by [Garonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garonne/pseuds/Garonne). 



Что-то беспокоило Уотсона больше недели, и смена лондонского пейзажа на ландшафты Сассекса, похоже, мало чем помогла. 

Случайному наблюдателю, однако, показалось бы, что он пребывает в превосходном настроении. Он сиял, глядя на меня, когда мы сели позавтракать в столовой отеля.

− Какой очаровательный небольшой городок, Холмс. Он заставляет меня пожалеть, что я не умею рисовать красками или карандашами и не могу как-то увековечить вид из окна спальни.

− Чайки очень шумели этим утром, − сказал я. − Я не думаю, что вы хотите увековечить и это тоже?

Он не принял это во внимание. Годы сделали его невосприимчивым к моей чрезмерной и иногда нарочитой прозаичности.

− Чай? − предложил он.

− Вы всегда можете переместить одну из своих историй сюда, − предложил я, пододвигая свою чашку через стол к нему. − Солфордский убийца с газового завода, например, может выиграть от смены декораций.

− Возможно.

Я прекрасно знал, что у него не было намерения описывать для печати упомянутое дело. Оно не было достаточно экстравагантным, и в нём отсутствовал потенциал для сенсационности. Однако оно наглядно демонстрировало мои таланты.

Уотсон наполнил свою чашку и потянулся за сахарницей.

− Это − великолепный день для свадьбы, − продолжил он. − Хаммонду повезло с выбором даты так же, как и с невестой.

− Это правда, − согласился я, хотя ещё не встречался с невестой. Однако я слышал дифирамбы, в которых её воспевал Уотсон и − один раз, когда встретил его в этом году − Хаммонд.

Краем глаза я наблюдал, как горничная пробежала мимо окна столовой. Её развязанный фартук и пряди волос, выбившиеся из-под чепца, говорили о поспешном тайном свидании (я вспомнил расположение парка, отмеченного во время нашего прибытия прошлым вечером) с подручным конюха (скорее всего). Несомненно, наш бекон будет сожжён.

А в глубине души я сожалел, что не мог дать ей несколько советов относительно благоразумия и осторожности, которые приходят только с опытом.

Глядя на поведение и внешний вид Уотсона, никто и никогда не смог бы догадаться о разочаровывающе коротком поцелуе, который мы разделили, когда я вошёл в его комнату перед завтраком. По его одежде невозможно было прочитать то, как моя рука скользнула между первой и второй пуговицей его жилета, чтобы погладить его по груди через рубашку. Порядок на голове Уотсона даже не намекал на то, как мои пальцы зарывались в его волосы полчаса тому назад. И, конечно, нельзя было догадаться, что он лежал обнажённым в моей постели прошлым утром.

Поставив свою чашку на блюдце, он подарил мне одну из тех улыбок, которые я так любил и которых было так мало в последнее время.

− Я действительно ценю, что вы меня сопровождаете, Холмс. Я понимаю, что вы не знаете Хаммонда хорошо, но он очень любезно и искренне настаивал, чтобы вы приехали...

− Не думайте об этом, − сказал я, игнорируя пять дней, потраченных Уотсоном на то, чтобы соблазнить меня с ним поехать, главным образом посредством разворачивания передо мной перспективы прогулок по утёсам, где можно насладиться ласковым солнцем и чистым воздухом.

Нам принесли яичницу с беконом, и мы замолчали, чтобы поесть и почитать.

Выбор материала для чтения в этом крошечном приморском отеле оставлял желать лучшего. Он включал в себя «The Sussex Weekly Advertiser», недельной давности «London Illustrated News» и несколько несвежих экземпляров «Punch». Уотсон, показывая этим скорее не свой вкус, а предвидение, купил прошлым вечером железнодорожный роман на Eastbourne station. Я же довольствовался «The Seaford» и «Newhaven Gazette».

Во время завтрака Уотсон неоднократно поглядывал на часы, боясь опоздать в церковь. Однако всё равно я закончил завтракать первым. Мой завтрак, как правило, скромен, и я не засиживаюсь за столом. Оставив Уотсона наедине с беконом, я отправился перекинуться парой слов с хозяином отеля. Я хотел выяснить, где в этих краях лучшие места для прогулок. У меня всё ещё была перспектива бесконечной свадебной церемонии и приёма, но потом я с нетерпением ожидал долгого летнего вечера под открытым небом наедине с Уотсоном.

Было время и особые обстоятельства, когда Уотсон практически вынудил меня покинуть Лондон по любой причине, кроме профессиональной. Сейчас я обнаружил, что мне всё больше и больше нравится эта идея. То ли за все эти годы Уотсон хорошо меня изучил, то ли это было просто следствием нашего возраста.

Попрощавшись с хозяином отеля, я увидел Уотсона у открытого окна. Я тоже подошёл к окну и вдохнул морской воздух. Перед нами открывался прекрасный вид на залив и город, расположенный между высокими меловыми скалами, которыми славилась эта местность. Было время отлива, поэтому тёмная линия моря отодвинулась далеко от лодок, оставшихся на галечном пляже. А между блестящими влажными камнями утренние сборщики мидий занимались своим привычным делом.

Живописная картина, судя по всему, не произвела на Уотсона впечатление. Наморщив лоб, он пристально смотрел на горизонт, очевидно находясь в глубоком раздумье.

Услышав мои шаги, он повернулся, и мрачное выражение на его лице сменилось на улыбку. Однако моя наблюдательность в очередной раз опередила чью-либо попытку утаить истинные чувства или настроение, и поэтому Уотсону не удалось скрыть от меня тень, которая предшествовала улыбке. Это была та же самая тень, которая нависала над ним больше недели, и причину которой я никак не мог разгадать.

Напрашивался вывод: я сделал что-то, чтобы вызвать у него недовольство, но я не знал, что именно. Он не обижался, конечно; он никогда этого не делал. На самом деле он был полон решимости скрыть от меня своё плохое настроение. Уотсону, в отличие от меня, не доставляло удовольствия быть обиженным, и он не испытывал никакого удовлетворения от того, чтобы это показывать.

Я уловил, однако, то обеспокоенное выражение, которое было на его лице, когда он думал, что я на него не смотрел, хмурый взгляд, из-за которого на его лбу появились морщины, когда он вчера смотрел в газету, не читая, и странное двухсекундное замешательство, когда я положил свою руку на его.

− Ах, вот и вы, Холмс! − воскликнул он, когда я к нему подошёл. − Я думаю, что мы должны поспешить, не так ли?

Мы ненадолго вернулись в наши комнаты перед отъездом в церковь. Взяв шляпу, шарф и пальто из своей комнаты, я пересёк коридор и зашёл к Уотсону. Он заканчивал завязывать Виндзорский узел. Уотсон выглядел великолепно.

− Вы сегодня такой нарядный, мой дорогой, − сказал я, закрыв дверь позади себя.

Он пробормотал что-то себе под нос, теперь занятый парой запонок. Я решил ускорить эту задачу и, как только с ней справился, взял его руки в свои.

Это вызвало у Уотсона улыбку, и улыбка была искренней, кроме того, в ней не было ни малейшего намёка на прежнюю сумрачную задумчивость.

− Вы тоже хорошо выглядите, Холмс.

Я потянул его на себя и наклонился вперёд, чтобы пробормотать ему на ухо:

− Достаточно хорошо, чтобы я мог бы убедить вас немного опоздать на церемонию?

Это, как я и надеялся, вызвало смех.

− Ну в самом деле, Холмс!

Он надел своё пальто, продолжая улыбаться и бормоча что-то о том, что я неисправим. Вручив ему его шляпу и трость, я открыл перед ним дверь.

Когда мы достигли парадной двери отеля, Уотсон, изумлённо вскрикнув, хлопнул рукой по нагрудному карману.

− Приглашение! Чёрт возьми, я оставил его в своём чемодане.

Он говорил, конечно, о подарке для счастливой пары − или, по крайней мере, предположил, что они сегодня были в хорошем настроении.

− Ваш ключ, − сказал я, протянув руку, поскольку мог преодолеть лестницу, возможно, вдвое быстрее, чем Уотсон.

Приглашение лежало во внутреннем кармане чемодана Уотсона, наряду с листками бумаги и другими принадлежностями для письма, которые он постоянно держал рядом. Я собрался вернуть другие бумаги на место, когда моё внимание было привлечено конвертом, адресованным доктору Дж. Х. Уотсону на Бейкер-стрит. Почерк и печать были мне незнакомы: я не мог вспомнить, чтобы видел, как Уотсон открывал именно этот конверт дома за столом во время завтрака.

Моё любопытство было немедленно возбуждено. Конверт был уже разрезан по длине, и я не испытывал никакого раскаяния, когда достал и развернул письмо.

Оно начиналось так:

 

_Дорогой доктор Уотсон,_

_Я очень благодарна вам за ваше предложение помощи. Как я сказала вам и мистеру Холмсу, я просто не знаю, куда обратиться. Я попытаюсь изложить факты, как вы попросили, точно и исчерпывающе, как только могу..._

 

Я заглянул в конец письма. Оно было подписано _миссис Эмили Треветт_.

Я стоял там на коленях на полу в течение двух или трёх минут, сжимая письмо в руке и пытаясь понять.

Я помнил посетительницу ни ярко, ни смутно, так, как помню всё, что не представляет непосредственного интереса. Дама плакала, но целью её визита оказалось унылое и банальное дело: муж с привычками, которые она описала как таинственные, но которые мне были смехотворно легко объяснить. Там явно не было никакого умышленного нарушения определяемых законом правил, и у меня не было интереса связываться с неприятным делом о супружеской неверности. Я выпроводил даму. Уотсон попытался меня отругать, но боюсь, что я обратил немного внимания на протесты Уотсона по поводу страданий той дамы.

Как только за миссис Треветт закрылась дверь, я о ней забыл. Но, очевидно, Уотсон не забыл.

У меня не было времени волноваться о том, что всё это означало сейчас. Я быстро пробежался по оставшейся части письма, где были изложены подробности её дела. Я вернул письмо в конверт, а конверт в чемодан прежде, чем Уотсон начал беспокоиться.

Церковь находилась на расстоянии приблизительно в половину мили от нашего отеля, и дорога к ней вела через город и вдоль набережной. Дорога вилась вдоль галечного пляжа, и дальше за его пределы, к меловым бледно-жёлтым скалам, возвышавшимся за городом. Уотсон взял меня под руку. От морского бриза на его щеках появился румянец, а порывы свежего ветра вынуждали нас придерживать шляпы. 

− Как я сказал, великолепное утро, − улыбаясь, воскликнул Уотсон.

Я желал многих вещей в тот момент: чтобы мы были в таком месте, где я мог бы взять его за руки; чтобы я был тем человеком, который мог бы легко и безобидно начать обсуждение темы найденного письма. И, может быть, чтобы я был тем человеком, который поможет миссис Треветт не задумываясь.

Мы заняли скамью возле дальней стены церкви, но так как это была небольшая церковь, у нас был хороший обзор. Невеста, насколько я мог судить, была одета с уместным изяществом. Будучи уроженкой Сассекса и дочерью адвоката, она жила с родственниками в Лондоне в течение нескольких лет. Несколько деталей о её личности рассказало мне её лицо. При этом следует заметить, что результат дедукции не принёс мне ничего нового, поскольку полностью подтвердились те сведения, которые я слышал о ней от Уотсона.

Я больше интересовался наблюдением за Уотсоном, смотрящим на жениха, Уолтера Хаммонда, армейского хирурга на пенсии и − что для меня было важнее − человека, который когда-то был тем, кого можно было бы назвать очень близким другом Уотсона.

Хаммонд производил прекрасное впечатление в своей тёмно-серой визитке, и я мог оценить, по крайней мере интеллектуально, что Уотсон в нём увидел. Лично меня привлекали более смелые и сильные личности, такие, как Уотсон. Я несколько раз встречал Хаммонда в Лондоне, и я знал, что тот был скромен и довольно скучен, хотя, по общему признанию, добр и честен. Я знал, что он был хорошим другом Уотсону, так же, как и другим товарищам по службе, вернувшимся в Лондон из-за ранений. Я не думаю, что их пути пересекались в Афганистане, хотя они оба служили там в одно и то же время. После случайной встречи в Королевском колледже хирургов они стали ближе. Хаммонд был одним из тех мужчин, к которым я ужасно ревновал в первые годы моего знакомства с Уотсоном. Хотя чувственная сторона их отношений не зашла далеко и длилась очень недолго, они остались хорошими друзьями в течение следующих нескольких десятилетий. На самом деле, именно Уотсон был ответственен за представление невесты Хаммонду, так как её тетя являлась одной из его пациенток. Должен добавить, что к тому времени я уже давно заявил свои права на Уотсона.

Когда началась церемония, я сосредоточился на разглядывании присутствующих, выделяя тех людей, которые были знакомы с невестой, тех, кто был знаком с женихом и тех, кто был здесь ради свадебного завтрака.

Неизбежно, хотя и очень неохотно, мои мысли вернулись к письму. Дело на самом деле было довольно простым. Но оказалось, что, в отличие от меня, заплаканные глаза миссис Треветт тронули Уотсона, и он не смог оставить её в беде. Лично я не мог понять, почему количество слёз, пролитых клиентом, должно влиять на моё согласие или отказ от дела. Я отказывался менять свою точку зрения и не позволял Уотсону меня убедить действовать иначе.

И всё же в глубине души я чувствовал, что разочаровал его. Я вовсе не был той бессердечной вычислительной машиной, о которой Уотсону нравилось писать, но я знал, что никогда не мог быть достойным его доброго сердца, и эта мысль причинила мне боль − потому что я знал, что это должно причинить боль ему.

После церемонии все были приглашены на приём в честь свадьбы. Хаммонд планировал поселиться и создать практику на родной земле своей новой жены, и недавно купил большое каменное здание на окраине города, в котором размещался дом и хирургия ушедшего в отставку врача общей практики. Когда мы приехали, дом был уже переполнен гостями, и мы стояли в очереди с другими, чтобы поздравить молодожёнов. Когда мы приблизились к паре, я впервые получил возможность посмотреть поближе на миссис Хаммонд и поговорить с нею.

Она едва произнесла несколько фраз, как я был поражён необычным ощущением. Я был совершенно уверен, что оказался лицом к лицу с миссис Мэри Уотсон, урождённой Морстен − или точнее, её прототипом.

Миссис Уотсон никогда не была моим фаворитом среди литературных созданий Уотсона. Я полагаю, что любил её даже меньше, чем маловероятное существо Ирэн Адлер. На самом деле, я возражал против многих полётов фантазии Уотсона, но больше всего − против миссис Уотсон. Я был человеком, в конце концов, и идея самого её существования раздражала меня, как призрак, который мог бы ожить. Уотсон как-то сказал мимоходом, что её изобретение было идеей его агента Дойла, но мне так и не удалось выяснить сколько правды было в том заявлении.

− Как мило с вашей стороны приехать, мистер Холмс, − сказала миссис Хаммонд, и нежная улыбка осветила её лицо. − Вы такой занятой человек. Поэтому я чувствую себя польщённой. − Она говорила искренне и без малейшего намёка на лесть или притворство.

− Я надеюсь, что вы получите удовольствие от этого события и какое-то время здесь ещё пробудете, − сказал Хаммонд. − Я полюбил эти места за последние несколько лет, − добавил он, с обожанием глядя на жену. − Уотсон, мой дорогой друг, вы оба должны вернуться и остановиться у нас, как только мы устроимся. Было бы очень приятно видеть вас здесь.

Я позволил Уотсону отвечать за меня, поскольку всё ещё находился в глубоком раздумье. Я только в тот момент понял, насколько велика роль Хаммонда, как и его невесты, в создании Уотсоном Мэри Морстен.

Милая, добрая Мэри Морстэн. Я не мог быть тем человеком. Я не мог стать тем человеком.

Уотсон прикоснулся к моему локтю, отвлекая меня от мыслей. Я тоже выразил свои поздравления, прежде чем мы отошли, чтобы позволить другим поприветствовать пару.

После приёма мы перешли в гостиную, где начинались танцы. Мебель была пододвинута к стенам, а ковер свёрнут. Уотсон танцевал с несколькими местными дамами, и я чувствовал себя обязанным сделать то же самое, по крайней мере хотя бы один или два танца. Выполнив намеченное, я встал у стены, наблюдая за радостным собранием. Недостаток места и вынужденная близость способствовала хорошему настроению и веселью. Я разыскал Уотсона, танцующего с сестрой невесты. Он весело улыбался. Хаммонд танцевал со своей невестой. Он женился по любви; это было просто увидеть. Один из тех удачливых мужчин, которые могут найти счастье с любым полом, как оказалось.

Я выскользнул из толпы и вышел на лужайку. Дом был построен на возвышенности, и отсюда открывался вид на весь залив. Издалека я мог всё ещё слышать музыку и голоса, но здесь я был один. Глядя на море, я зажёг сигарету. Блики солнца на воде во второй половине дня не совсем соответствовали моему мрачному настроению.

К трём часам дня счастливая пара уехала в Дувр, и гости разошлись. Уотсон и я вернулись в отель, чтобы сменить наши утренние костюмы на более практичную одежду.

Вскоре мы поднялись высоко над городом, оказавшись на травянистых вершинах утёсов. Я нагнулся к уху Уотсона, чтобы перекричать звука ветра.

− Я подумал, что мы могли бы прогуляться по утёсам до деревни, которая называется Фулворт. Владелец отеля сказал мне, что есть путь, который следует за край утёса.

Мы прошагали почти час по намеченному маршруту и, наконец, остановились, чтобы немного отдохнуть. Мы сели на травянистый склон и разделили бутылку воды, которую я взял с собой. 

Уотсон приготовился начать со мной обсуждение неловкой темы: я мог сказать это по тому, как были склонены его плечи, как он весь подобрался и стал серьёзным и сосредоточенным. Действительно, через несколько минут молчания он откашлялся.

− Холмс, − начал он. − Я должен рассказать вам о переписке, которую...

− Это − гувернантка, − сказал я, прежде чем он смог продолжить.

Я сидел, глядя на траву вокруг своих ног. А потом я поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Уотсона, и увидел, что его глаза расширены от удивления.

− Я читал вашу переписку, как вы видите, − продолжил я. − Или, по крайней мере, одно письмо, которое вы получили. Я думаю, что должен перед вами извиниться.

Удивление и неуверенность в его глазах соседствовали с чем-то, похожим на любовь.

Наконец, грустная улыбка победила.

− На самом деле, это − скорее облегчение... что вы всё уже знаете. Всю неделю я чувствовал... − Он снова сбился и покачал головой. − Ну, мне не нравится что-то от вас скрывать.

− Я полагаю, что вполне это заслужил, − тихо сказал я. − Если бы я не был настолько ужасно безапелляционным по отношению к миссис Треветт...

Уотсон, дорогой мой человек, был экспертом в том, чтобы душить самообвинения в самом зародыше. Он перебил меня без всякого признака растерянности.

− Скажите мне, почему вы говорите, что это всё из-за гувернантки?

− Я не должен был говорить именно так, − ответил я. − Я подразумевал, что связь мистера Треветта с гувернанткой их сына лежала в основе всего его, предположительно, таинственного поведения.

Он медленно кивал, и из-за сожаления на его лбу появились морщины.

− Я подозревал, что это могло бы быть что-то вроде этого. И всё же бедная дама была так несчастна, и я захотел попытаться помочь ей хоть как-то... − Замолчав, он тяжело вздохнул. − Вы совершенно уверены, что это − гувернантка?

− То, что мистер Треветт был неверен, было мне ясно ещё из первого разговора с его женой. Некоторые детали в её письме подтвердили моё понимание ситуации. Невинное и мимолётное сообщение ребёнка о поездке в цирк, инцидент с кулоном с гранатом, исчезновение письменных принадлежностей в гостиной... Это всё действительно совершенно очевидно.

− В таком случае, − сказал он с решимостью, − мы должны написать миссис Треветт. Холмс, вы должны были рассказать мне всё это!

Я недовольно изогнул бровь.

− Уотсон, она уже знает или подозревает правду. Я совершенно в этом уверен. Что сделает хорошее доказательство? Она всё равно не сможет развестись с ним по причине супружеской измены, потому что в ответ он обвинит её в том же. Всё это − упражнение в бесполезности.

Уотсон не мог подвергнуть сомнению тот факт, что всё, что я знал, не помогло бы страдающей женщине.

− И всё же не из-за этого я не взял дело, конечно, − добавил я, решив, что Уотсон должен знать в полной мере о моём эгоизме. − Я не взял его, будучи уверенным, что оно будет скучным и предсказуемым − так и случилось.

Я отвернулся от него, чтобы посмотреть на море.

− Ваш хороший характер, Уотсон, кажется, никак не повлиял на мой, несмотря на годы воздействия. И боюсь, что этого так и не случится.

Уотсон ничего не сказал. К моему удивлению, когда я решился взглянуть на него, то обнаружил, что он мне улыбается.

− Вы − лучше, чем о себе думаете, мой дорогой Холмс.

Я не ожидал этого. Я был настроен на обратное, на новые тяжёлые вздохи и невысказанные упрёки, и эта снисходительность только побудила меня доказывать ему, что он неправ.

− В любом случае, это дело − одно из тех, что мы уже видели тысячу раз, − холодно произнёс я. − Явное преимущество моей профессии − постоянно сталкиваться с переменчивой природой человеческого сердца. Никакого риска потерять голову.

Я сидел и смотрел на горизонт, ожидая от Уотсона слов протеста.

Вместо этого я почувствовал его руку на своей.

После длинной паузы он сказал: 

− Вы знаете, я действительно очарован этими местами. Давайте удалимся сюда на пенсии.

Уотсон всегда был одним из тех немногих людей, которые могли меня удивить − а в его случае к удивлению примешивалось и восхищение. Он регулярно вызывал у меня эти чувства в течение десятилетий. Я привык к этому. Но воспоминания о том конкретном случае на утёсах около Фулворта осталась запечатлёнными с особой ясностью в моей голове, в течение всех последующих лет.

− Не сразу, конечно, − добавил он тихо. − Но, возможно, через три или четыре года, если вы захотите. И нет никакой необходимости смотреть на меня в таком изумлении, Холмс. Вы можете быть уверены, что я не страдал в течение нескольких десятилетий от вашей воображаемой бессердечности. И не имею никаких причин, чтобы позволить вам уйти от меня сейчас.

Перед лицом такого заявления я не смог, наконец-то, не улыбнуться.

− Я вижу, что вы согласны, − сказал он. − Возможно, мы должны продолжить исследовать эту местность. Чтобы быть уверенными в нашем выборе.

Он встал и протянул мне руку. Приняв её, я позволил ему рывком поднять себя на ноги. А поскольку мы были одни, самым естественным продолжением нашего разговора были крепкие объятия.

***

Примечание переводчика:

Название этой истории «The Rose Grew Round the Briar» − скорей всего фрагмент из шотландской баллады, которая называется «Barbara Allen».

«Bonny Barbara Allan» (с англ. − «Прекрасная Барбара Аллан», также «Барбара Аллан») − народная баллада шотландского происхождения, со временем получившая широчайшее распространение в англоговорящих странах. Некоторые исследователи называют её одной из самых популярных народных песен на английском языке.

They twine and twine in a true love's knot and the rose grew round the briar.

https://valya-15.livejournal.com/570160.html  
https://www.newkaliningrad.ru/forum/topic/251314-stikhi-v-muzyke/


End file.
